


【？X缙云】山中雪

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 柴肉 攻是谁可以自行脑补





	【？X缙云】山中雪

距有熊约二十里的山中，此地人迹罕至，常有猛兽出没。山中有一处大型岩洞，他偶然进入发现里面别有洞天，有一处冒着腾腾热气的天然温泉，听俞跗说水里加些药草立于血脉活络外伤愈合，他发现后便常带刚下战场的缙云来此处歇息休养。

缙云没来过几次就在破獍之战时一去不回，他每年都来此，可那个人已经不在了。

他在此处孤孤单单看了十年落雪。

披着厚厚的兽皮大氅，腰间悬挂的酒壶与骨饰相碰声音清脆，他踩过厚厚的积雪，隔着雾气发现有一个人影正坐在池边仰首看着池边积雪的梅树。

他的脚步顿住，似乎不可置信，他刚从另一个部族回来，尚未来得及回轩辕丘。

缙、缙云吗？

他张了张口，发现自己喉咙干涩说不出一句话。

十年了，他等一个人已经等了整整十年，虽然面容依旧，但眼角已经爬上淡淡的纹路，眼里更是浸满风霜。

那人听到了脚步声，回头，眼睛微微大睁，随即淡淡道：“你来了。”

熟悉的声音，冷静而自持，习惯了冷漠，语调末尾偏又融着暖意。

他无法控制自己的身形颤抖，几乎是踉跄着跑过去然后一把抱住朝思暮想了十年的人。

“你回来了……你回来了……”不断重复的话，不知不觉间哽咽在喉，缙云摸了摸抱住他的人的长发，偏头挨着那人的脸。

“嗯，我回来了。”

不需要说其他的话，只需要简简单单一句就可以让那人日渐碾碎成渣风化成灰了十年的心修复。

重逢对于那人而言太突然，十年不死心的苦等个中滋味一齐涌上，几乎将惊喜盖过。

他的手不断摸索缙云全身上下，感受这具温暖的躯体，生怕眼前的一切只是他的错觉。

掌心的触感如此真实，不管是紧致的肌理还是流畅的线条，就连骨节分明的修长手指上的剑茧位置也分毫不差，他亲吻着缙云的手，滚烫的水渍滴落到手背上。

一只手抚上他的侧脸，拇指擦过他的眼下，听眼前之人轻声说了一句：“你哭了……”

“这、这哪能叫哭，我这叫高兴……高兴……”他抹去脸上的泪，固执而嘴硬。双手捧住缙云的脸，他们两个彼此凝视了很久，视线交缠不愿分开，他笑了，笑容一如既往的和煦如风：“你有话想对我说吧，我看得出来。”

缙云低低嗯了一声，他垂下眼过了一会儿才抬起，坚毅清亮的目光难得露出脆弱，与难言的愧疚交织，令他看得心揪。

“抱歉，让你久等。”

回答他的是一个炽烈的热吻。那人啃噬着他的唇舌，仿佛是要把十年的思念全部加注于其上，不似以往的试探循序渐进，少有的强硬不容拒绝。缙云也根本不会拒绝，这个人的怀抱是最温暖他的地方，他贪婪到舍不得离去，甚至刚从魔域一回来与众人寒暄几句就借口离去满城找他。听人讲他为了公事去了另一个部落还未回来，周身只觉得刺骨的寒冷，明明有了辟邪之力，身体已经感受不到严寒，却仍觉失落。他凭着记忆找到了十年前的两人私下相会之处，一个人坐在池边望着枝头盛开的花出神。

“你的头发？”那人顺着缙云的发丝，那头曾经浓黑的发如今已经变成霜染银丝，雪白的不夹杂一丝其他的色彩。他的眉毛也沾染了白雾，就连浓密的眼睫也似落雪一样苍白。

“我和其他几名战士误入魔域，那地方和人间时间流逝不同，十年过去便已是垂老暮年。”缙云下意识隐去自己接受辟邪之力的经过。辟邪的力量霸道无匹，即使他体制特异也已无几年可活，明明才重逢不久，就要面临不知什么时候就会到来的永别。他不想提前道别，也根本不想道别，或许就让那人以为哪一天他只是死在了战场上，对他二人都好。

缙云撇过头低声道：“我曾以为自己能保护所有人……可我却……没能把其他人一起带回来，是我无能，这里……”他指了指心的位置，“很难受，是我太自以为是了，我……”话没有说完，因为那人已经倾身吻住了他的眼睛，舌尖轻轻卷走眼角不曾流下的湿润。

“缙云，不要把什么担子都扛到自己一人肩上，你还有我，还有轩辕丘的大伙儿。”那人温言。他用亲吻去描摹缙云的脸，唇瓣贴上不断轻颤的薄薄眼皮，高挺的鼻梁还有圆润的唇珠。那双上唇很薄下唇丰润的唇一如往昔的柔软美好，他尝到了一丝血腥味，是缙云自己咬出来的。

他看到那上面有一道很深的口子，往往是伤口还未愈合就又重新撕裂。

“不要折磨你自己，你已经做到自己能做到的最好了。事实变幻无常，我认识的缙云是轩辕丘最强的矛与盾，大家都是在你与其他战士的浴血奋战下才能过上平静安稳的日子，所以不要再责怪自己了。”他心疼地舔去缙云唇上的血，“我知道你一向不在意自己，可就算是为了轩辕丘，至少要对你自己好一点，为了我也要对你自己好一点。”

缙云微微颔首，闭上眼不说话。那人紧紧环抱住他，圈在腰上的手悄悄解开身后的搭扣，细麻贴身的猎衣很快松散开去，光裸的背部两片肩胛骨蝶翼般随着呼吸扇动凸起。

十年过去缙云看起来风华依旧，只是手臂上多了很多白色的裂纹，在蜜色的皮肤上极是显眼。

他不会去问缙云的身体为何会产生如此变化，他从来都很有分寸，知道给彼此留存空间。缙云心里最重要的永远是轩辕丘，他是无论如何也比不过的。也明白缙云不会独属于他一个人，不会陪他一世，亦不会答应他心中最深的那点私心。所以缙云不愿意主动说出来他就不会去问。人懂得知足，这一点他做的足够好。

他扣住缙云的下巴，舌头灵活地窜进去搅动津液数着一颗颗整齐的牙齿。缙云的口腔湿热，嘴里还有药残留苦涩的味道。

“你又受伤了。”那人嘟囔，“不过没关系，我会照顾你。”捧在脑后的手很快从后颈往下滑到腰际，顺着脊柱的线条隐没进灰色的毛料中。他的手指探过尾椎，准确的来到那处隐秘地。气温很低，他的手指还带着踏着一路风雪赶来的冰冷凉意，冷得缙云身体一阵轻颤。手指戳了戳紧闭的穴口，那处多年未被人开发，那里下意识不许外物进入。那人手掌转而紧贴挺翘浑圆的臀部揉捏，翻起一阵肉浪。

缙云被那人搂起来压在池边的树干上，背部隔着那人的一只手臂和搭在他肩上的兽皮大氅抵着树干，长腿分开容纳他的一条腿嵌入，不由自主缩紧的臀肉在他的不断抚慰揉捏下渐渐放松开去，就连那处都不再抗拒。

他不知道会在此处遇到缙云，因此什么东西也没带，就抽出手从腰间的酒壶里倒了些酒出来，让缙云转过身撑着树背对他，而他自己则半跪着，手指带着酒水伸进那处。

内壁接触到酒之后不久就变得比以往还要滚烫发热，他听到了缙云低低的喘息，颊边带笑抽出手指，趁着穴口还没有闭合伸舌探进去。

“啊！”柔软奇异的触感，以前从没有过的体会令缙云不由脱口而出一声呻吟。他迷蒙着眼回头，只看见有一个黑色的脑袋埋在那处，体内是被舔弄往里开垦的感觉。

“别舔……出来……脏……”他断断续续连句整话都说不出。

那人没有回答，只是更加卖力，缙云只觉得自己的双腿不停打颤，膝盖弯曲几乎支撑不住自己的身体。快感从尾椎直冲头皮，体内热流四溢，前方那处昂扬在没有任何抚慰的情况下哆嗦着喷溅出来。  
他喘息着，喉结上下滚动，热汗从下巴尖滴落。他浑身发软，一双手此时揽住他的腰将他转过来，那人含笑看着他，嘴边还留了一些透明的液体，缙云就看他用舌尖舔过嘴角将那些液体卷进口中。下身肉穴处抵住的火烫肉棍顶开肉穴口直插进去，混合着唾液和酒液，淫液很快从深处涌了出来，两人的结合变得顺滑紧密。缙云的大腿和背部肌肉紧绷，比手指和舌头还要粗大的多的物件，这具身体已经禁欲了十年，现在突然进入的感觉还是像第一次那样心底会生出一丝会被捅穿的错觉。

后仰起头抵着树干，他的一条腿勉强接触地面，另一条腿则直接被那人抬起搭在手臂上，大敞的双腿方便了那人动作进出，耳边是肉体碰撞发出的“啪啪”响声以及结合那处的水声。缙云对待情事虽然不抗拒，但从不会主动，如果不是被操弄的狠了甚至都不会出声，而此刻他的两只手紧紧抱住压在身上人的脖颈，喉间呻吟倾泻而出，许是十年过得太苦，好不容易的重逢让他不想再压抑。

“缙云……你里面……呼，好紧好热……”那人在他耳边边咬着他的耳垂，边用燃烧着情欲的沙哑嗓音低声道：“我想插射你，我们就这样永远都不分开，好不好？”

缙云脑中一片空白，有得只有紧紧拥抱的人身上源源不断传来的暖意，他胡乱点点头，清明的双眸逐渐沉溺入欲海，搭在那人手臂上的腿，脚趾紧紧往内蜷缩。他张嘴咬住那人肩上的肉，断续着叫道：“好大，唔……再、再快一点…用力…啊……啊啊……”

情人的鼓励惑人心智，那人直接将缙云整个抱在怀里让他的双腿紧紧盘在自己腰上，双手捧住浑圆的臀部发狠不断向上顶弄不休。树上的积雪随着两人的动作扑簌簌落下，有些落到他 的背上，有些落到两人的头发上。

他就这样抱着怀中人抽插着往池中走去，从脚底袭来的暖意瞬间包裹住两人。缙云背对着他趴在光滑的青石台上，扎成辫的长发不知何时散了开去，凌乱的贴在背面，隐隐盖住了那道可怖的伤痕。劲瘦的腰往下塌陷，身体后弓，上身难耐的随着他抽插的动作一起一伏，无意识的吟叫从口唇流泻而出，像是无形的手在轻柔勾住他的神魂。

那人俯下身紧紧贴在缙云后背，灼热的手掌抚摸他饱满的胸，两颗乳头早就在热流的刺激下挺硬在空气中，轻轻一捏就能听到身下人颤抖着一声倒吸。他低笑出声，耸动的动作更快，热水从腰部盖住他们的结合之处，只看见水面翻起一阵波涛浪花。

“嗯……啊啊……”缙云转过头来，伸出手想要抓住什么，那人直接将自己的指节插进去紧紧握住，双唇准确的找到他不停开合呼出热气的唇瓣噙住，一只手绕到身前将昂扬挺立的那里堵住。

“你……松开。”缙云扭了扭腰想要挣脱，无奈那人手使上了力气，那处又脆弱无比，他挣脱不得，肉穴因受到刺激不断紧缩，紧紧夹住体内肆虐的肉棒不许它再攻城略地。

“你已经射过一次了，射多了对身体不好。”那人喃呢。指间堵住铃口，插在肉穴里的肉棒言下却又胀大一圈，不断更深处推进，摩擦过致命的那点，引得缙云的身体化成水与身周热泉融为一体，接受着疼爱，开始痉挛着，从内里涌出一股热流，尽数喷洒在肉棒之上。那根肉棒突突跳着，随着又一次整根抽出再全部没入，滚烫的精液尽数喷洒在肉穴之中，那人手掌感觉到身下人下腹瞬间紧绷，松开握住昂扬的那只手，缙云呜咽着射出来，肉穴随之搅紧肉棒，感受着那上边跳动的脉络与热度，还有退出时身体里传来的空虚。殷红的肉穴暂时无法闭合，从里面缓缓流出精液和淫水的混合物融入水中。

他们相拥着滑坐在池边，那人轻啄着缙云的脸，双手轻柔地按摩缙云的腰缓解他的不适。

“我想喝酒。”缙云从那人颈间抬头，一双灰色带点幽蓝的眼睛因情欲和雾气而湿漉漉的，像一只被顺毛顺舒服的大猫。

“在这呢，我特地放在水中温着，味道应该很不错。”那人手指一勾将酒壶勾了过来，缙云接过扯开塞子喝了一口，温酒的感觉绵软又清冽，喝下去唇齿留有余香。他又喝了一口，扳过那人的脸自己将唇覆上去渡给他，酒液顺着两人的下巴流下来，唇齿很快纠缠在一起难舍难分。

“再来一次。”缙云面色潮红，修长的手指拨弄着那人垂到身前的长发。

“难得你主动，自然要多来几次。”那人笑道，两眼眯成弯月，抱着他又一次将他正面压在青石板上。

天上雪下得正大，落到此处却化成了无尽的春水，悄悄滴落湿润了雪白与漆黑相交的发丝。

池边裹着银装的树飘下几多红艳的花，漂浮在水面上一漾一漾。

完


End file.
